1. Fields of the Invention
The invention relates to a pace-adjusting mechanism of an elliptical cross trainer, and more particularly, to a mechanism that can rapidly adjust the movement pace at will.
2. Description of the Related Art
The elliptical cross trainer is so used that the operator's feet can make an elliptical movement path, thereby simulating the real running and walking path. Moreover, the horizontal pace (simulating the movement on a flat ground) and the inclined pace (simulating the uphill and downhill movement) can be changed when the vertical position of the treadles of the elliptical cross trainer changes. This is the main intention of the invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,090,013 discloses such a mechanism that employs a plurality of selection holes in treadle planks. By selecting a desired hole in the treadle plank for connection, the coupling angle of the treadle plank can be changed to achieve the above-mentioned pace-adjusting effect.
In fact, the manual adjustment of the aforementioned prior art is not a practical solution. This is because the operator has to stop the exercise for adjustment of the movement pace, thereby reducing the desire of using the elliptical cross trainer. Meanwhile, this adjustment way must affect the exercise rhythm. Thus, it is hardly possible to use the pace-adjusting mechanism during the exercise sessions so that this kind of the pace-adjusting mechanism is not so practical and valuable as expected.